


Your Body, The Tempest

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Big Girl - Freeform, Body Image, Body Worship, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, One Shot, Plus-Sized Reader, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston one shot, Vulnerability, body issues, plus sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: The (plus-sized) reader is having a rough day, specifically because of body image issues. Tom, her boyfriend, does his best to quell her worries and reassure her.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Plus Sized Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Your Body, The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> There is (non-sexual) nudity and vulnerability at play in this story. Enjoy!

I stared at myself in the mirror, horrified by my own reflection. _How could anyone possibly find this attractive? I certainly don’t._ I huffed and swallowed. I continued to trail my eyes down my own body looking at the repulsive reflection in the mirror. I saw two rolls of skin on either side of my back. To my dismay, my guts spilt slightly past my pubic bone. My neck produced another chin at certain angles, my arms were a bit flabby, “Dear, what are you doing? Oh! I’m so sorry!”

Tom immediately rushed to cover his eyes out of politeness. _‘It’s because you look hideous,’_ said that annoying little voice in the back of my mind. _Seems like I’m losing today, huh?_ I was quick to grab my towel in his impromptu presence. I felt like a deer caught in headlights, not due to my nakedness but rather to how naked I felt. Vulnerability never seemed to have been a problem for me. I practically wear my heart on my sleeve, letting everyone know about my current emotions, given any topic, however, I’ve never entirely been physically vulnerable, not with Tom, not with anyone. I never could. It’s almost impossible for me. I exhaled shakily and looked away.

“Is everything alright?”

I fought to speak, my vocal cords betraying me and replying in a broken whimper. _That sounded way more concerning than it was supposed to…_ With that, he immediately took two long strides over to where I was standing. His eyes searched mine for the answer to his previous question. I cleared my throat and found my voice quickly. I didn’t want to worry him with any trivial matters, such as my current, faltering, self-esteem issues.

“It’s absolutely nothing, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

He quirked an eyebrow in silent retort. Out of everyone I’ve ever met, no one can quite force out the truth like Tom. He just has that effect on me. He took a seat at the edge of our bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You and I both know that you’re lying.”

I closed my eyes, and knit my eyebrows in frustration. “I just… don’t like how I look currently.”

“You look fine to me, maybe even better without the towel, but that’s just my perverted opinion, carry on?” The comical flirt in his tone had me giggling and the twinkle in his eyes gave away his light-hearted demeanour. I took a deep breath and shook my head, smiling nevertheless.

“Thomas…” I whined playfully, “you know that’s not what I meant, but thank you.” He flashed that award-winning, puppy dog eyed smile.

“Darling, you always look ravishing to me, so you’re going to need to be more specific. Frankly, I never see these ‘imperfections’ you’re always so quick to point out in yourself.”

I shrugged and looked away from him. I hated myself, I hated my skin, my body, my face, how could I even begin to explain my thoughts to him? “I just… don’t like my body.” I heard him make a rather pretentious sound of disagreement from where he sat.

“I’ll never understand that because I just adore you. Your body, let alone your personality for a second, let’s just focus on your body.” My heart dropped. “Oh no, please.” He smiles and fixed his confident gaze on me. “Oh yes. Please.”

He stood up from the spot he was previously perched on and walked over to me. “May I?” I reluctantly moved away from him, cinching the towel tighter and closer to my body. His nostrils flared and he exhaled, thinking deeply. “Let’s start off simple, shall we? What do you see?” I played dumb, but he didn’t mind.

“I see a handsome man towering just above me with an undeniably perfect scruff growing. He’s got luscious locks and a beautiful smile, like none other I’ve ever seen in my life.” His cheeks dusted in the lightest shade of pink as he hummed contentedly and accepted my affectionate compliments towards him.

“Thank you, darling, but since you completely missed the point of my question, I shall answer the question.” I gulped as he leaned down to my ear and lightly kissed the nape of my neck. I shivered in response to the pleasant shock waves travelling from my neck, throughout the rest of the nerves in my body.

“I see, a young, beautiful woman with eyes that twinkle brighter than a thousand stars, with a smile that could make anyone smile back, a face more beautiful than Venus herself,” I blushed deeply covering my face with both of my hands. “Don’t hide such beauty from me.”

He moved my hand out of the way and looked me in the eyes. “Why are you so good to me?”

I found the words tumbling free from my lips against my brain’s will.

“Because it’s what you deserve and more. Maybe you don’t see it now, but one day you will, and when that day comes, I’ll be sure to enrapture you with even more praise.”

My face was as red as a tomato and my eyes pricked with tears. I couldn’t contain the whirlpool of emotions he made me feel… so raw and strong. “Have my words struck its purpose as yet or shall I continue?” Before I could say anything he gingerly reached for the edge of the towel and shot me a questioning gaze.

“May I?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and weighed my options. Never in my life did I ever truly feel comfortable with my naked body. I had spent years ridiculing it and being ridiculed by others. It was never once a pleasant experience. All I ever knew was the undying, unending need, the urge… to lose weight, to look pretty, to be desirable, to fit in. That’s why when I caught Tom’s attention, it never actually registered. It didn’t make sense to me and frankly, it still doesn’t… that someone as handsome and desirable as he could actually like someone as plain, ordinary, boring, average and downright repulsive as me. I should at the very least give him a chance to know what he’s in for, to reject it all on his own accord.

“Okay.”

My voice was quieter than the squeak of a mouse. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, but to be truthful it’s been ages since I’ve actually been vulnerable with someone, granted it never ended well for me… but still. I took in a shaky breath of air, gasping as the towel dropped, letting the cooler air envelop me. He hummed approvingly and ran both of his hands down my shoulders, feeling the grooves in my skin as it travelled down my arms until he finally intertwined his fingers with my own. He placed a kiss to my cheek before whispering.

“Look at that, look how beautiful you look.” _Boy, are you blind?_ I remained silent, keeping my snarky inner thoughts to myself. “Look at yourself and I mean really look, at yourself.” He whispered softly into my ear. His voice was like an orgasmic melody to my mind.

“Look. Look at your physique, how well it suits you. Look at the natural curves of your body. Look at your full breasts. Look at your supple skin. Look at the natural childbearing hips you possess.”

He took each description as an opportunity to get physical. He gently glided his hands up my arm, over my shoulder and onto my chest. He cupped my bosom as he spoke, quickly swiping his thumbs over the now erect nipples. He moved further down my body, running his fingers along my sides squeezing the flesh where it was plentiful as he moved along. I cringed, hating the fact that this is what he was stuck with. He felt it. He saw me.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” He asked me concerned as he immediately stopped his movements.

“No, I just don’t like what I see and I don’t get how you do…”

I moved to cover my exposed belly. My stretch marks were on full display and of all, I hated those the most. I’ve been told how ugly they looked and I couldn’t agree more. “No, no. None of that.” He grabbed my arms and kept them by my sides.

“I’m enjoying the view, which you should too.” He placed one hand on my hip and trailed the other across my stomach. His fingers lightly danced over each stretch mark as he traced each individual one. “I don’t like them, Tom.” I managed to choke out what I thought of them.

“But they make you who you are. They tell the story of your life. Why wouldn’t you like them?”

I swallowed thickly.

“Because, I mean, just look at them! They are so dark and apparent against my skin and I don’t like how they look. They look so ugly.”

“Well, I strongly disagree. We all have marks that we are ashamed of but what we don’t seem to realise is that they make us uniquely ourselves.” I huffed. “I know, but still, they just don’t look good.” He quirked an eyebrow triumphantly.

“That’s what you think.”

He hummed in agreement, “Yes, that is what I think. I think they look marvellous on you.”

At this point, I was completely bewildered. “But how? They look so hideous! They look like bloody pinstripes on my abdomen!”

He giggled at the analogy.

“Haven’t you heard that pinstripes are all the rage this season? They’re quite fashionable.”

I groaned.

“I still don’t like them.”

He nodded understandingly.

“And I understand completely. Even though I strongly disagree with you, I can accept that. Just remember I will always be here to correct those negative thoughts about your appearance.”

He removed his hands from my body and handed me my clothes.

“Clothes or not, you look gorgeous to me. And darling, thank you.”

I looked at him extremely baffled.

“Thank you? For what?”

He helped me button my nightie blouse as he spoke.

“Thank you for being vulnerable, letting down your walls and letting me be intimate with you.”

He looked down into my eyes with utmost sincerity before leaning down to brush his soft lips against my own.

“Thank you too, for being honest and patient with me.” He smiled. “As I said before, I will always remind you of your beauty, even after you’ve realised it for yourself.”

I smiled back at him. Tom was quick to lighten the mood.

“Now… How about some Shakespeare to woo my beloved? Thou art a celestial, young-eyed, honey-tongued, valentine.”

I giggled.

“I’ve been with you long enough to know that’s not an actual line of Shakespeare.” He wrinkled his nose at his failed attempt at wooing me.

“You’re right. I don’t know if I should be proud or disappointed in your newfound knowledge of Shakespeare.”

I never liked Shakespeare, that is not until I met Tom. He loves it and now, so do I.

“How about this one: Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service.”

I blushed and pecked his cheek quickly.

“From The Tempest, just like you are, having stolen my heart, in a storm of you, Act 3 Scene 1.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this one-shot was a vent. I'm sorry if it was annoying and repetitive. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Find me (Frost/Mrs Pine) on Tumblr as @frostbitten-written!


End file.
